A Not So Happy Ending
by TnmElovr
Summary: Bella is the damsel in distress. Sam is her werewolf in shining armor. Throw in a crazy exgirlfriend and pshycotic vampires and you've got a fairytale with a twist. But will this fairytale have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

__

****

**Hey guys! Okay so here is the NEW chapter one! Hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Prolouge

I sighed heavily as I placed my hand on the window pane. The clouds outside were an ominous gray, releasing flashes of lighting in an angry timed tempo. The sound of thunder ringing through the empty and abandoned house. A house that held so many precious memories. Memories that included Sam... memories that I so desperately wished to forget. Becuase, like so many other things in my life, nothing turned out like I planned it would. The story that Sam and I shared was different, so unlike any others.

Well I guess you could classify our story as a fairytale. What with mythical creatures and what not. Sam would be the prince, and I the damsel in distress. Leah would be the witch who is trying to tear us apart. And the vampires are the evil villians that are out to destroy me. But unlike every other fairytale ending, i'm afraid we might not have a happily ever after.

* * *

Song quote of the day: "Broke my heart on the road. Spend the weekend sewing the pieces back on." Gypsy by: Shakira

**Bella P.O.V.**

_"His name was Metty." Alex said with a dreamy smile. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Meaty?" I asked._

_"Metty." He repeated. "You're an idiot." I just shrugged my shoulders._

_"Meh. Even so you still love me." I replied. Alex laughed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we made our way downstairs._

_"We need to find you a guy soon Bells." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him._

_"I don't need a guy Alex. I'm fine being single. Besides I thought you wanted to look for your own man." I said. Alex shrugged, and steered me towards the kitchen, when we reached the landing._

_"Yes well... I think Metty will do just fine. Now it's time to search for you."_

_"You just love playing match maker don't you?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table while Alex looked through my fridge._

_"You know I do." He said, looking over his shoulder to wink at me before turning his attention back on the food. "You hungry? I could make us my famous grilled cheese sandw-" But before he could finish the doorbell rang cutting him off. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "You expecting anyone?" He asked. I shook my head and stood up. "Could it be your parents?" He asked._

_"No." I said, with a shake of my head, as I headed towards the front door. "I wasn't expecting them to arrive home until tomorrow afternoon."_

_"It could just be a sales person or whatever." He said, following behind me. But when I opened the door, he said. "Or not."_

_"Um... How may I help you?" I asked the two police men standing on my front porch._

_"Are you Isabella Swan?" One of them asked. I looked over my shoulder at Alex confused, but he just shrugged. "Uh.. yeah. Why?" I asked, as I turned my attention back on them. _

_"I'm sorry to say this." The other one said. "But your parents private jet crashed this morning. They didn't make it." I felt my eyes widen, and I stumbled back as if someone had punched me. Alex quickly caught me, and held tightly onto my arms to keep me from falling._

_"What?" I whispered._

* * *

"Miss?" I heard a voice call. "Excuse me, miss you need to wak up now." I jolted awake, and rubbed roughly at my eyes as reality slowly came back to me. I looked over to my right to see a flight attendant giving me a small smile.

"Im sorry?" I asked.

"Miss, the plane has landed. It's time for you to go." She said.

"Oh... right." I replied. "I'm sorry." She just shook her head at me.

"It's perfectly fine. Have a good day now." She said, before she walked down the aisle towards... well wherever flight attendants go. I sighed heavily, before I stood up and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment, and made my way off the plane.

As I made my way towards the luggage pick up a heard a voice call my name. I looked over my shoulder to see my Aunt Linda heading towards me. "Hey Aunt Linda." I said, once she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hey sweetie." She said, as she pulled away from me. "How are you feeling?" I sighed, and shook my head. That was always the same unending question.

"I'm fine... honestly." I said, when she gave me a wierd look. "So how's Frank by the way?" I asked, refering to her fiance who I had the pleasure to meet at my parents funeral. She gave me a smile.

"He's doing good. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry about not being able to greet you when you arrived. But he got called down to his construction sight this morning for an emergency." I smiled and waved my hand dismissively.

"It's fine, really." I said, before I turned my attention the luggage pick up. "That's mine." I said, indicating to my luggage that was making it's way towards us with my chin.

"Alrighty." Aunt Linda said, grabbing one of my suitcases while I grabbed the other. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Hey Sam." Jared said, as him and Paul made their way through my front door.

"Hey." I replied, before I opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. "What's up? I don't remember saying there'd be a meeting this afternoon."

"What? So we can't just visit you?" Paul asked, in mock hurt.

"You can." I said, leaning against the kitchen counter. "It's just that you guys never do." Paul and Jared just shrugged.

"So what can I help you with? Does it have to do with Embry?" I asked, refering to one of the boys that would soon be joining the pack.

"Nope." Paul said. "It has to do with Franks soon-to-be niece... I think Bella was her name." I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked.

"She arrived today. I just saw her and Linda pull up to Franks house." Jared said.

"That's nice and all... but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paul said with a shrug. "But she's hot. Just thought you'd like to know." I snorted and took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah... thanks." I said, sarcastically.

"No really." Paul said. "I heard her talking to Linda about going down to the beach soon, to read or whatever. You should atleast head down there to see for yourself."

"Yeah right." I said, with a nod of my head. "Don't you think that's just a little weird Paul?"

"No... not in the slightest." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you don't." I said.

"We could be the welcome party." Jared chimed in. "You know... to welcome her to La Push and all."

"You too Jared?" I asked, with slight disbelief in my tone.

"What? She really is hot." He said.

"Mhmm. And how do you think Kim would feel if she heard you say that?" I asked. He was quiet for a second before he said.

"It doesn't hurt to look." I laguhed and shook my head.

"Fine, fine. If it'll get you guys off my back i'll go down to the beach." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Make sure your home before dinner." Aunt Linda said. I just nodded.

"Don't worry I will be."

"Maybe if your lucky you might run into some kids who will be going to your school. Make some friends." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah... maybe." I said, before I headed out the door, with my book in hand.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"See? What did I tell you?" Paul said, gesturing towards a girl who was sitting down with her back towards us.

"Oh yeah." I said, sarcastically. "She is super hot... I just love her back." Jared laughed while Paul grumbled.

"Shut up." He said. I just laughed... and maybe a little to loudly, because that's what caused the girl to turn around.

I instantly felt myself being pulled in by those brown doe-eyes and I was lost. Every little string that connect me to this earth, my pack, and my family instantly snapped. And the only thing that now held me down was a thick steel cable connecting me to this girl... to Bella. Nothing else mattered to me now, but her. The only thing I was now conserned about was her safety and her happiness. The only one I truely now cared about was her. Bella was now the one I lived for. She's my imprint.

"Oh shit." I heard Paul whisper.

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you all have enjoyed the new chapter one! Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Hola guys... So here we go onto the NEW chapter two... I hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope... I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Song quote of the day: "It's taken me thins long baby, but I figured you out." You're Not Sorry by: Taylor Swift

**Bella P.O.V.**

Just before I got sucked into my book I heard a loud laugh behind. I quickly turned my head to search out the sound of the noise, when my eyes connected with beautiful dark brown eyes. Eyes that seemed to catch me in a trance, making it impossible to turn away. That is until I heard a voice quietly mutter and I quote... 'oh shit'. Suddenly those beautiful eyes snapped away from mine to look at the person beside him. Which allowed me the opprotune time to ogle him with out his notice.

He was tall... extremely tall, about 6'7" or 6'8". He was shirtless, which alone would cause any girl to drool if a nice enough looking guy was shirtless, but his body was more than just drool worthy. I'd peg his baulging muscles and washbaord ab's, faint worthy... yep definitely faint worthy. But also his face... his face was a mixture between beautiful and ruggedly handsome. He had high sharp cheek bones and full kissable lips that contributed to his beauty. But his strong chin, and nose, along with his sharp eyes contributed to his handsome rugged looks. All in all, i'd say he was every girls dream. Tall, dark, and handsome.

I looked to the left of him to notice two tall boys standing beside him, both of which were almost as handsome as he was. I noticed him talking to the boy closest to him, but the farthest boy was looking at me with a small smirk on his face. Which meant he obviously saw me staring at his friend. I instantly felt a blush heat up my cheeks, so before the other boy noticed my embarassment I quickly turned back around and trained my eyes on my book.

But the thing was, I couldn't concentrate on my book any longer, I couldn't even comprehend the words on the pages. Because my mind kept on trailing to thoughts of the beautiful man only a few yards behind me.

* * *

**Jared P.O.V.**

"Don't worry Sam." I said, when I heard him sigh, once he noticed Bella wasn't looking our way anymore. "She seems to like you too." When he gave me a strange look I chuckled.

"She couldn't seem to stop staring at you, just a minute ago." I said, which in return caused him to smile slightly.

"She is going to be attending your school, correct?" He asked, once he trained his eyes back on Bella.

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure she is. Why?" I asked.

"I wan't you and Paul to look out for her." He said, but there was still a slight command behind his tone. I looked over at Paul and he just shrugged.

"Sure." I said.

"So when are you going to talk to her?" Paul asked. Sam sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, before he stared at her silently for a couple of seconds.

"Soon." Was all he said, before he turned around and started to head away from the beach. But not before he threw on last look over his shoulder towards Bella.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"So how was the beach?" Aunt Linda asked, when I made my way into the kitchen. "Did you meet anyone?"

"Not exactly...no." I said, with a blush lighting my cheeks.

"What do you mean not exaclty?" She asked turning around. "Your blushing." She noted. "Why are you blushing?"

"Someone's a little nosy." I said, in an attempt to get off the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject Bella. What happened? Spill." She said, and I noticed with a little twinge in my heart how she just sounded like my mother. I sighed and plopped myself down in the kitchen chair.

"There's nothing to share really. I was just sitting there reading when I noticed these really tall, and shirtless guys." I said.

"Ah, now I see." Aunt Linda said, giving me a sly smile. "Now would these tall, and shirtless guys also be unbelievably hot?" She asked. I blushed a bit more and nodded. This caused her to laugh. "That would be Sam and his quote-un-quote 'gang'." She said.

"Sam?" I asked, trying the name on my tongue, and also realizing that the name seemed to fit the face of the man with the hipnotizing brown eyes. Aunt Linda nodded.

"Yep... he's the tallest one, a bit bigger in the muscle area too." She said. Then she raised her eyebrows at me. "Why? Was he the one to cause you to blush like this?" She asked. I shrugged, and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Maybe." I mumbled. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Aunt Linda laughed. I quickly looked up at her confused.

"Oh this is just so cute! You have a crush!" She said.

"Who has a crush?" I heard a voice call out before I saw Frank step into the kitchen. When he saw me he gave me a small smile, his white teeth standing out in contrast to his russet skin. "Hello Bella, how are you?" I shrugged.

"I'm good. But your fiance is getting on my nerves." I joked. He laughed and made his way over to Aunt Linda, who had a huge grin on her face.

"You bothering Bella dear?" He asked, wrapping her up in his arms and giving her a kiss on her cheek. "So who's the one with the crush?"

"Bella." Aunt Linda blurted out.

"Hey!" I shouted. "And it's not a crush." I said.

"Oh i'd beg to differ." She replied, before she turned her attention to Frank. "Bella seems to have the hots for a certain man that goes by the name of Sam Uley."

"Aunt Linda!" I yelled, completely embarassed. Did she seriously have to tell Frank all of this? Frank looked over at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Well he works on my construction sight with me a couple of days during the week. I could hook you two up if you'd like."

"Oh god!" I said, before I buried my face in my hands. "Please just make it stop." I grumbled. I heard Frank and Aunt Linda laugh, which caused me to huff and glare up at them.

"Oh stop." Aunt Linda said, giving me a smile. "We're just giving you a hard time."

"Obviously." I grumbled. "And apparently your enjoying every minute of it."

"Even so, it was all in good fun." Aunt Linda said.

"Oh i'm sure." I replied. She laughed and shook her head. Before she turned her attention to Frank.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifeteen minutes. So go clean up honey." She said. Frank kissed her on the cheek once more, and gave me a small nod before he headed out the kitchen and upstairs. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Aunt Linda said.

"You've got good taste."

"Oh dear lord." I said, as I slapped my hand against my forehead.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

It's been exactly four months and eleven days since Sam has broken up with me. And it's also been four months and eleven days for me to have the opprotunity, to create a plan to get him back. I can only hope in that time he hasn't gotten over me and ran to another girl. Because I don't plan on letting him go so easily this time, not a chance.

* * *

**TaaDaa! I hope you all liked the NEW chapter two! Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Hiya guys! I don't have much to say except that I hope you all enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Noppers, I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Song quote: "This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff." All Over You by: The Spill Canvas

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I know this is a little embarassing." Aunt Linda said, as we made our way towards La Push Highschool. "But Frank's friend said that his son won't be able to give you the truck until after school today." I shook my head.

"It's fine... that's not what i'm most worried about. I'm going to stick out like a soar thumb." Aunt Linda laughed.

"Honey you would have stuck out like a soar thumb even if you went to Forks Highschool." She said. I turned to look at her. "It's rare to get new students in a small town. I'm sure at any place in the world you would have stuck out." I grumbled.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better."

"Don't worry. After about a week hopefully mostly everyone will have gotten used to having a 'pale face' -as they like to call us- in their school. Besides, the kids here in La Push are nice and very welcoming." Aunt Linda said, giving me a small smile. I sighed.

"I hope you're right." I replied. "Wait." I said after a couple of seconds, turning in my seat a little to look at Aunt Linda. "Don't you have a job or something? How am I going to get home?" At this Aunt Linda laughed.

"Of course I have a job. But I had to take today off to take you to and from school." She said.

"Oh... i'm sorry." I said, feeling like an idiot. Aunt Linda waved her hand dismissevly as we pulled up to the school.

"Don't worry about it. This gives me the excuse to lay around the house all day and watch LMN." She said.

"LMN?" I asked, in hopes to avoid the stares that would most likely come when I got out of the car.

"Lifetime Movie Network... it's a womens drama movie channel. Anyways stop trying to waste time. Get out of the car missy."

"But-"

"Go, I promise you all will go well." Aunt Linda said, unbuckling me and motioning towards the car door. I sighed heavily.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Have a good day." She said, once I opened the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied as I stepped, before I shut the door behind me. Soon enough, I felt the burn of eyes watching my every move. I just took a deep breathe, tossed my backpack over my shoulder, tried to hide behind my hair, and made my way towards the school building to find the front office. It was a little quiet as everyone was watching the spectical of the new girl make her way towards the school. And I couldn't help but grumble nonsense under my breathe, about that. Aunt Linda was definately lying. I have a feeling it'll take atleast a month before people stop looking at me.

"Hi." I heard a voice say beside me, which caused me to jump in surprise. I looked to my left to see a pretty girl smiling shyly at me. "I'm Kim." She said, sticking her hand out for me to shake.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella." I replied shaking her hand. Kim laughed.

"Oh I know." She said. Of course.

"Oh... right." I said, with a blush lighting up my cheeks. Kim just smiled at me.

"Come on... let's go get your schedule." She said, grabbing a hold of my wrist and dragging me behind her the rest of the way into the school.

"Umm... are you supposed to be the welcoming commitee or something?" I asked. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to come talk with you... besides soon enough we're going to basically be sisters." She said. I looked at her strangely.

"What?" I asked. But she never answered me, she just opened the doors to the front office, and dragged me to the front desk.

"Hi Miss Fields." Kim said, to the woman sitting at the front desk. She smiled at Kim, her white teeth stuck out with contrast against her russet colored skin.

"Hello Kim." She said, before turing to look at me. "I take it this is Isabella?"

"Bella." I said. She smiled warmly at me, before she rustled through sheets of paper on the desk.

"Well Bella." She said, pulling out what looked like a map of the school and my schedule. "I hope you like it here at La Push high." I just nodded and grabbed the two pieces of paper.

"Thanks." I said. She just smiled and turned her attention back to the computer infront of her.

"Let's see what you've got." Kim said, grabbing my schedule out of my hands. Well okay then. After a second Kim looked over at me with a smile on her face.

"We have three classes together. Then you have one class with me and Jared." She said.

"Who's Jared?" I asked. At this Kim blushed a little.

"He's my boyfriend. Jared's really sweet, you'll love him." She said. I just nodded at her, and let her lead me down the hall, where i'm guessing my first period is. "Anyways we have first, second, and fourth together. Then you'll have fifth with me and Jared, which is after lunch by the way." She said.

"Well okay... but do you mind telling me what my classes are?" I asked, seeing as she hasn't given me my schedule back yet.

"Oh... right i'm sorry." She said. "Okay well first we have Geometry, then Spanish 3, then you have English -I think Paul has english third period- anyways, then we have Geosystems, then American History, then you have P.E., and Creative Writing. Hmm... I heard creative writing was a fun class." She said, handing me my schedule so I could look at it myself.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"What?"

"Geometry first period? It's way to early for me to be thinking of numbers and trying to work out equations. And also P.E.? Please don't tell me your the type of school that has gym all four years." I said. Kim laughed.

"Don't worry about Geometry, Mr. Peers is an awesome teacher. And yeah, we do have gym for four years sadly." She said. I groaned.

"Great... Just great." I said.

"Oh come on... P.E. isn't that bad."

"For you maybe. But i'm a major klutz." I said.

"Oh..." Kim said. "Well good luck with that." I just laughed, and followed her into the classroom.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

I looked over at Bella to see her doodling in her notebook as our spanish teacher Mrs. West explained to us the importance of rolling our R's. During and after first period I got Bella to talk to me more, and I realized that Sam couldn't have imprinted on a more perfect girl. I could tell that her personality would match perfectly with Sam's, and I also noticed that Bella would most likely be able to stand her own when it came to Paul's teasing.

Bella was funny, sweet, nice, and even if she was a little shy she seemed to open up to me easily. Which pleased me, making it easier than I thought it would to become her friend.

But I couldn't help but notice she seemed to have a gaurded look in her eyes. As if she was scared to let people in, but the thing is... I don't even think she knew about it. It was if she did it subconciously, as if to prevent herself from getting hurt. I just don't know what from.

I heard Bella sigh heavily, so I turned my attention back on her. When I raised my eyebrow at her in question she mouthed to me 'I'm bored.' I smiled at her, but before I could reply the bell finally rang.

"Thank god." Bella groaned, once the voices of everyone else started up so the teacher wouldn't hear her. "Does she usually go on hour long rants?" I laughed.

"Mostly, but you get used to it." I said. Bella just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Do you know where my english classroom is?" She asked. I nodded.

"I could take you there." I said.

"Oh, no you don't have to. I don't want you to be late to your own class." She said. I smiled at her. See? Super nice.

"It's fine, besides we have eight minutes to get to our classes remember? In a school this small it only usually takes five minutes max to get to our classes. But other than that, my class is two doors down from yours." I replied.

"Oh." Bella said. "Right." I gave a short laugh and shook my head.

"Atleast it makes it easier to show you around, and meet up with you." I said. Bella nodded.

"True, there is that." She said. I smiled and stopped by her class room.

"Here you are my lady." I said, with a horrible fake british accent adding a little bow at the end. This caused Bella to laugh and shake her head.

"You remind me of my friend Alex." She said, but I noticed right when she said that someting flashed in her eyes. It was gone so fast though, that I couldn't place what the emotion was. I just smiled at her, and headed down to my class.

"See ya later Bella." I said. She just nodded, before she turned to go into her class room. I sighed heavily and shook my head. I can only hope that with time comes Sam will crash down the walls that she has gaurding her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

When I walked into the classroom I noticed that only two other people were in the class, but they didn't seem to pay any attention to me. Seeing as one guy was already asleep on his desk, and the other was staring out the window. I turned to see the teacher reading a book, so I quietly cleared my throat to grab her attention. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Isabella right?"

"Bella." I replied. She nodded.

"Well welcome, why don't you just go grab a seat and make yourself comfortable. Is it alright, if I give you the book list at the end of the period? I'll have to print one out for you."

"Book list?" I asked.

"The list of books your supposed to read for the year." She said, placing her book down and sitting up more straight in her chair.

"Oh, yeah sure." I replied. She smiled at me, before she motioned to the desks behind me. I gave her a small smile in return before I quickly headed to one of the desks in the back corner of the room. Well that went smoothly, I can tell we won't have any problems. Slowly students started to trickle into the classroom but none seemed to pay any attention to me, except for the occasional glance in my direction. I breathed a small sigh of relief and pulled out my notebook, so I could doodle some more in peace.

"Hey, your Bella right?" I heard a voice say. Or not. I looked up to see a tall, lanky boy standing infront of me. He had his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, with a sunny smile the seemed to light up his face. And I found myself to be smiling back... it seemed his smile was contagious.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked. If even possible his smile grew wider.

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake. I'm actually the one that's going to be dropping your truck off to you after school today." **(I know Jacob is supposed to be two years younger than Bella, but in my story he is going to be a Junior also).**

"Jake." I said, with a small nod. "Well thanks." He nodded and was about to reply when a voice behind him cut him off.

"Hey Jake." Jacob instantly froze, and clenched his hands into fists.

"Paul." He all but spat, with out turning around. He then turned his attention back to me. "I'll talk to you later Bella." He said before he turned aournd, and walked stiffly to the front of the classroom. I gave him a strange look, before I turned my attention to the person who had run him off. With a shock I realized that the voice belonged to one of the shirtless boys who was talking to the bronze god I saw at the beach yesterday.

"Hey." He said, with a small smirk on his face. "I'm Paul, I believe I saw you at the beach the other day."

"Uh yeah. I'm Bella." I said.

"Well Bella." He said, sitting in the seat next to mine, and offering his hand for me to shake. "Welcome to La Push Highschool, home of the wolves."

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

Hiya guys! I'm glad you all enjoyed chaoter 3! Now onto chapter 4!

But first I have and IMPORTANT announcement. Well I have a question that I would like all of you to answer at the end of this chapter that pretains to this story...anyways carry on :)

Disclaimer: Nopppers I don't own Twilight...

* * *

_Last time on A Not So Happy Ending:_

_"Well Bella." He said, sitting in the seat next to mine, and offering his hand for me to shake. "Welcome to La Push Highschool, home of the wolves."_

Song quote of the day: "Hold onto, onto your innocence. Stand your ground, when everybodies giving in." This One's for the Girls by: Martina McBride

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Oh.. well thanks. I guess." I said, before I shook his hand. I felt my eyes widen slightly, and looked down to see his huge hand engulf my small one. "Are you all right?" I asked, once he released my hand. Paul raised an eyebrow at me, and gave me a questioning look.

"Yeah... why?" He asked.

"Because you're hot." I said. At this Paul smirked.

"Well thanks." He said, as he leaned back in his chair. I instantly realized my mistake and started to back peddle.

"No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant... well are you feeling okay, because it seems as if you have a fever." I said, feeling a slight blush light up my cheeks. Well this is a sure fire way to make me feel like an idiot. Paul laughed and shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said, before the teacher called the class to attention. We both faced forward, but I couldn't help but notice how Paul threw me an amused look out of the corner of his eye. I just sighed heavily, and sunk lower in my seat. I hate my life. For the rest of the class we didn't really do anything except for book work. Which, mind you, I totally and completely loathe. So here I am, thirty minutes later dying from complete and utter bordem.

"Alright." Mrs. Morison, said as she stood up from her desk. "I have to go to the copying room for a second, so just keep on working quietly." But as soon as she shut the door behind her, everyone dropped what they were doing and started to talk with eachother. I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned back in my chair.

"Headache?" Paul asked, as I started to rub my temples. I shook my head, before I trained my attention on him.

"No." I mumbled. "I just hate book work. I'm more of a listen and take notes kind of girl. Not a work independently and die of bordem kind of girl." Paul laughed, and shook his head. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, before he turned back to his work. "Sam's going to love her." He said to himself, so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear it. I was about to ask him what he meant, but before I could the teacher came back in the room. Everyone instantly became quiet and turned back to their work. But I didn't miss the eye roll she threw at us. I grumbled queitly to myself, before I started to work again. Stupid question, on stupid poetry stanza's!

Finally after another twenty minutes the bell rang. I sighed in relief, slamed the text book closed, and shoved it back inside the desk. "Alright, make sure you put your names on the paper before you turn it into me." Mrs. Morison said, as everyone started to stand up.

"I'll see you at lunch Bella." Paul said, as he made his way to the front of the classroom. I just looked after him for a second before I stood up myself, and made my way to the front of the classroom. Once I was at the desk Mrs. Morison handed me the book list, and gave me a small smile.

"Have a good day Bella." She said, before she picked her book back up.

"You too." I mumbled before I made my way out the door.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

As I was standing outside Bella's classroom waiting for her, Paul sauntered out through the door. When he saw me he smirked. "Well isn't this a surprise. I didn't know you were here to take me to my next class. When you drop me off do I get a kiss goodbye also?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Paul. I'm here for Bella." I said. Paul just chuckled.

"Yeah, I like her. She's funny." He said, before he turned, and as if dismissing my presence, walked down the hallway like he owned the place. _Jerk!_

"Hey." I heard Bella say, as she stepped out the doorway. I smiled at her and started to head down the hallway.

"Hey, how was English with Paul?" I asked. Bella just shrugged.

"It was okay. But he seems a little full of himself." She said. Ah, so she's observant also. A perfect match for Sam. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, well that's Paul. You get used to it after awhile. Though sometimes I still wanna bring a sledge hammer to his head." I said. Bella laughed and shook her head.

"If you need an alibi for when that actually happens, I'm here." She said. I smiled.

"Make sure you have a hole ready though, so we could bury the evidence." I said. Bella nodded seriously.

"Don't worry, i'll have everything ready." She said. I laughed and shook my head, before I walked through the doorway of our Geosystems classroom. I walked with Bella up to the desk so she could introduce herself.

"Hello Mr. Barnes." I said. He smiled at me and turned his attention to Bella.

"I take it this is Isabella?" He asked.

"Bella." She said, in her basic greeting to everyone who called her Isabella. Mr. Barnes nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Well Bella, why don't you sit with Kim and be her lab partner." He said. Bella nodded, and turned to me. I gave her a small smile and led her over to our table in the back corner of the room.

"Hey Kim." Bella said, once we sat down. "Can I ask you a question?

"Yeah, of course." I said. Bella nodded.

"Okay, well Paul said, something during English that confused me. Well actually I don't even think I was supposed to hear it, but..." She said, trailing off.

"Go on." I urged. Bella sighed.

"He said something along the lines of 'Sam's going to love her'." She said. _Dammit Paul! You imbecile!_ "And I was confused by that. I couldn't help but think he was talking about me, and how in the world would this Sam guy love me if he doesn't even know me?" She aked. I sighed heavily and shook my head. God, what am I supposed to say? _'Oh, well the reason he said that was because Paul, Jared, and Sam are werewolves, and they do this magical thing called imprinting. And, well long story short... Sam is your soulmate! Whoopie!'_ Yeah... that's not gonna happen. Oh god, oh god, oh god... just... lie! Yeah, act like you don't know anything, pull out the idoit card!

"Um, yeah.. I have no idea what Paul was talking about. He says random stuff sometimes...uh, you know he could have been talking about two entirely different people for all I know." I said. Yeah... that was a crappy lie. But what the hell am I supposed to say to something like that? Bella looked at me strangely for a second, obviously not believing me, but thankfully she let it drop.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

The rest of the day went by slowly. At lunch I had the pleasure of meeting Kim's boyfriend Jared. He was nice, and I definatly liked him better than Paul. I also couldn't help but notice how the rest of the students kept their distance when it came to Jared and Paul. I'd have to ask Kim about that sometime later this week.

I was lucky when it came to gym, seeing as I didn't have a P.E. uniform yet, so I got to sit out. I counted my blessings on that one. And I enjoyed creative writing, it was fun. But there was this girl beautiful girl in the class who kept on giving me strange looks. As if she was analyzing me or something. So i'd have to say that was the only weird part of the day. Except for what Paul said, and when Kim lied to me.

"Hey Bella!" Kim said, as I was making my way out the of the school. I turned to see her, with Jared's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Paul walking slowly behind them.

"Hi Bella." Jared said, Paul just nodded his head at me in acknowledgement.

"Hey guys." I said, before I turned my head and looked for Aunt Linda's car.

"You lookin' for someone?" Paul asked. As if on cue I saw her car drive into the parking lot, and make her way towards us.

"Yeah my Aunt, but she's here." I said, before she pulled up to the corner.

"Alright, well bye Bella. See ya tommorow!" Kim said. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Kim, bye guy's." I said, a chorus of 'bye's' reached my ears before I hopped into the car and shut the door behind me.

"So how was school?" Aunt Linda asked, as I buckled myself in. "I see you made friends." I smiled and shook my head.

"It was good. And yeah, I guess you could say that. How was laying around all day and watching LMM?" I asked. Aunt Linda laughed.

"Good, and it's LMN, not LMM." She said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Same difference." I said.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"You're going to love her!" Kim gushed as she burst through my front door. I placed my sandwhich down and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Kim! Slow down honey." Jared said, as he walked into the door with Paul behind him. I rolled my eyes at them and stood up.

"Yeah, sure come in. Make yourselves at home." I said sarcastically.

"Well sure thanks." Paul said, as plopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Hey while your up, make me a sandwhich, will ya?" He asked. I growled at him while he chuckled. "Kidding, kidding." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyways." I said, as I turned my attention to Kim. "What are you talking about?"

"Bella!" She practically screamed. And at the sound of her name, my heart fluttered a little.

"Kim, please a little less loudly." Jared said. Kim just rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways like I was saying before you're going to lover her." She said.

"What's she like?" I asked my curiousity getting the better of me, as I sat back down.

"She's awesome. She's funny, nice, sweet, a little shy, but if you approach her first she'll open up to you easily. She's also very observant, and she's so pretty." Kim said. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as Kim described her. Bella sounded perfect.

"Yeah she actually is pretty cool." Jared said, with a nod.

"But-" Kim said, throwing a glare a Paul. "Someone just had to be stupid, and say something to Bella." The smile instantly left my face, as I turned to look at Paul.

"What did you say to her?" I asked him. Paul looked at me with wide eyes, and held his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing!" He said. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"You know Paul, sometimes you need to learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself." She said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Bella heard you, when you supposedly said 'Sam's going to love her'." Kim replied. I groaned and shook my head.

"Shit." Paul said.

"Yeah." Kim said. "Shit... I didn't even know how to respond to her question. So I came up with this lame ass excuse that I _know_ she didn't believe."

"Well... did she leave it alone? Once you gave her your excuse I mean." Paul asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah... but I have a feeling Bella might bring it up again." She said. Jared laughed.

"Well then, if your right Kim, we might just have to add stubborn to her personality list." He said.

* * *

**Well TaaDaa! I hope you all liked it. Now onto the QUESTION!**

**Okay, so i've been juggling this idea around in my head. And I was wondering what you all would think of Bella having scars like Emily does. You know have Sam phase to close to Bella and scar her. I asked other people this question and most of them suggested she gets the scars but she has them on a different part of her body. So what do you all think? Should Bella get scars in this story or be scar free?**

**Anyways... Review please (also please answer the question on the scars)**


	5. Chapter 5

********

****

Hi my lovies! I'm glad all of you are liking my story so far :)... Also I have information on the Bella scar issue at the end of the chapter... anyways enjoy chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...

* * *

Song quote of the day: "I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes." Sunsets and Car Crashes by: The Spill Canvas

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella." Aunt Linda said, as she poked her head inside my room. "Your car is here." I smiled at her, and placed my homework on my bed, before I scrambled out of my room. Aunt Linda laughed and followed me down the stairs. "Now it's not much, but it does the deed well." I looked over my shoulder at her.

"You know i'm not much for flashy things. As long as it gets me from point A to piont B it's fine." I said. Aunt Linda just nodded and followed me outside. I stopped on the porch to see Jake standing next to a rusted old truck. It was perfect for me. As I felt a small smile curl on my lips, Aunt Linda spoke.

"So... do you like it?" She asked. I nodded, and turned around to face her.

"It's perfect!" I said, giving her a quick hug, and then rushing toward Jacob and my truck. I heard Aunt Linda laugh.

"I'm glad you like it." She said, before I heard the front door open and shut.

"Hey Bella." Jake said, giving me a sunshine smile. And I once again found myself smiling back. What was it with this boy and his smiles.

"Hi Jake." I said, as I placed my hand on the hood of the truck and started to pet it like it was a dog. Jake chuckled.

"I take it you like the car?" He asked. I nodded at him.

"Of course." I said. "It seems like a perfect fit for me." Jake nodded and made his way around to the passenger side of the car and got in. I smile and slid into the driver side.

"I rebuilt the engine for you so it should run fine, but if you start having troubles with it just come to me." He said. I nodded and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"So I take it you're a whiz on fixing cars?" I asked. Jake laughed and shrugged.

"You could say that, i'm currently working on my own car. I just need a master cylinder." He said. I just nodded and pretended like I knew what he was talking about.

"Right." I said, streching out the word. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"Your not much of a car person are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Afraid not." I said. "But if you ever do want to talk about cars... well i'll just nod my head and smile." Jake laughed.

"Well it's the thought that counts I suppose." He said, his sunshine smile stretching across his face. I smiled back at him. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything... everything. Oh wait." I said, as a thought passed my mind. "What was that earlier today, in English with Paul?" I asked. Jake looked at me for a second before he sighed.

"It was nothing really." Jake said.

"Nothing? Jake you basically ran away from him." I said.

"I didn't run away." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, like a child would if the didn't get their way. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake..." I said. "Come on, are you scared of him? Did he beat you up or something?" I asked. Jake looked strangely at me for a second.

"No." He said.

"Then what is it?" I asked, annoyance leaking into my voice. "Why is it, that everyone at school avoids them?" It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Jake groaned.

"It's because... their like a gang." He said.

"A gang?" I asked. That just didn't seem right. I tried imagining Jared, Paul, and Kim with bandana's on their heads, sporting leather jackets, and guns in their hands poised and ready to fire. Yeah... that just doesn't seem to work. I don't even think Kim knows how to use a gun. "Umm... I don't see it." I said. "They just don't seem to fit the stereo type. Plus Kim doesn't seem like the kind of girl to do drugs." I said. Jake gave a short laugh.

"Okay... maybe that was bad wording." He said. "It's more like they're... hall monitors gone bad. Sam and his cult call them selves 'protectors'" He said, putting quotation marks on the last word.

"Sam?" I asked, my intrest rising. Jake sighed.

"Yeah... he's their leader. The elders practically worship the ground they walk on." He said. I nodded, and looked down at my hands. This is not making any sense.

"Maybe... maybe you should start from the beginning. I'm getting kinda confused." I said. Jake just nodded and sat up straighter in his seat.

"Everything was normal before Sam dissappeared. He was with his highschool sweetheart Leah Clearwater, everyone on the Rez knew they were going to get married, and he had a scholarship to a great college. But then, he just vanished. As if in thin air. Know one understood what happened. Leah saw him not only an hour before he left. They got in a fight over something, and she stormed out of there. But she started to feel bad or whatever so she decided to go back and apologize, only to find out that his place was empty. So she ended calling his cell phone but when he wouldn't answer she started to freak out.

It wasn't a day later that everyone on the Rez created a search party. Everyone was worried that he was attacked by a wild animal or something. So for two weeks everyone searched the woods for him. And then, one afternoon he just appeared again. He walked right out of the woods looking completly different. He was significantly taller, and much more buff. Everyone noticed he was acting a little strange, but they didn't care. They were just happy he was back. Him and Leah soon got back together again, as if nothing happened. But what was real strange was that he dropped his scholarship. Know one exaclty knows why... well maybe the Elders and my dad know.

I mean, it was strange. My sister Rebecca decides to not go to college, instead she gets married and moves to Hawaii with her husband. And all the Elders throw a fit, and have a big problem with that, but with Sam they were all like 'sure no problem'. So that kinda pissed me off. It was as if he was a god or something. The Elders loved him. Then, not a year later Paul and Jared joined him. It was strange. Everything was fine, I would hang out with them along with Quil and Embry. But then Paul just disappeared for a week, and when he came back he looked different. He cut his hair, he was taller, and he had more muscle. He looked just like Sam, as if he was his clone. But that wasn't it, he just started to ignore us, as if we didn't excist, and he started to spend all of his time with Sam.

Then, about two months later, the same thing happened with Jared. He disappeared for a week, came back looking completely different, and started to hang out with Paul and Sam. It wasn't much later that he started going out with Kim. A girl he didn't even know excisted, and then next thing you know they're attached at the hip. It was strange though, because right after Jared started going out with Kim, Sam broke up with Leah. Know one exactly knows why, but Leah was heartbroken. She didn't came to school for about two weeks. But when she did come back she still looked like a mess, and now she avoids everyone. She basically spending her Senior year alone and depressed." Jake said. I sat there for awhile letting that all sink in. That was certainly strange. I mean just disappearing and then coming back looking like a completely different person.

"Wow." I said. Jake just nodded.

"Anyways." He continued. "Know one really knew what was going on. We all thought they were druggies or whatever. But that rumor was quickly squashed when we found out they busted and kicked a meth dealer off our land. So now they basically spend their time trying to keep everyone safe and out of trouble." He said. I nodded.

"Well that's a good thing right?" I said. Jake just shrugged.

"I guess." He mumbled. "But they're just weird. They don't talk to or interact with anyone other than the people in their little group-"

"But they talked to me." I said, cutting him off. Jake nodded.

"Yeah I know... and that's what's weird. Everyone was talking about it today." He said. I stared at him for a second, before I groaned. I really hated being in the spot light. Jake just gave me a small smile and continued. "And now they are giving me and Embry strange looks." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know... it's weird. But it's as if they're waiting for us to join them or something." He said. I stared at him for a second before I dumbly said.

"Oh." I mean, what else was I supposed to say to that. "But... Jake, they seemed really nice, I-"

"Yeah, they would." He said, cutting me off.

"Excuse me?" I asked, him confused. Jake just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Nothing... it's nothing." He said.

"Um.. okay?" I said, giving him a strange look. It was quiet for a minute or so before Jake finally spoke.

"Anyways... I should get going. You know, start on my homework and all that." He said, getting out of the car. I nodded.

"Yeah... sure." I said, following him out. Jake gave me a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, giving me a small wave. I waved back at him, before he turned around and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow." I said, to his retreating form. He looked over he shoulder and gave me a smile in acknowledgement of my goodbye, before he turned around the corner. I sighed heavily and leaned back against the door of my truck. Well atleast everything makes more sense now. But who knew so much drama could happen in such a small place?

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"So Bella." I said, as we sitting at our lunch table, the boys eating like pigs as usual. "You wan't to come to the bonfire we're having tomorrow night? It's a friday so i'm pretty sure your Aunt will say yes." I said. Bella looked at me for a second, before she flickered her attention to Paul and Jared. Who were more intrested in consuming the food they were eating instead of the conversation we were having.

"Umm... sure. But who's all gonna be there?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Well... Me, Paul, Jared, and Sam." I said. And... Bingo! Cue the blush. I just _knew_ she had to feel something about Sam to make her blush. I smirked interanlly at that. "And also some other kids from the Rez, and some Elders." I said. Bella was quiet for a couple of seconds before she nodded.

"Sure why not." She said, giving me a small smile. I smiled back at her.

"Perfect, now i'm going to have to come over to your house tomorrow to help you pick out an outfit." I said. At this Bella raised and eyebrow at me.

"Pick out an outfit?" She repeated. "It's true i've never been to a bonfire, but wouldn't just jeans and a t-shirt do just fine?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"Maybe... but you're out to impress." I said. Bella gave me a strange look.

"I am?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah... there's a certain friend of the boy's here." I said, pointing to the two pigs at the table who were still pigging out. "That would be intrested in knowing you." I said, Bella blushed again, and I know she's thinking about Sam.

"Oh?" She asked. "Really?" I nodded at her, a small smirk still in place.

"Really." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

While I was sitting in seventh period, still contemplating Kim's words about the bonfire and a certain someone possibly showing intrest in me, I felt eyes watching me. I sighed heavily, and had a feeling it was the same girl from yesterday. I slowly turned around to look at her. She stared back a me for a couple of seconds before a smile lit up her beautiful features. She stood up and made her way over to me.

"Hello." She said, as she sat in the desk beside me. "I'm Leah Clearwater." I stared at her for a second shocked. Becuase this was no doubt the same Leah Claerwater that Jake told me about. The same Leah that was Sam's ex. For a second I couldn't believe that he broke up with her, because she was beautiful...And I felt insignificant sitting next to her. Why would anyone want to break up with someone so pretty?

"Oh... yeah, hi. I'm Bella Swan." I said. Leah nodded at me.

"Oh I know." She said. I just stared at her for a second. "So... how are you liking creative writing so far?" She asked.I had a feeling this wasn't what she wanted to talk to me about but I shrugged anyways.

"It's fun. But seeing as this is only my second day in the class, I still need time to experience it." I said. Leah nodded and stared at me for awhile. Searching my face for something. What she was looking for i'm not sure. But whatever she found seemed to please her, as she smiled brightly at me. Okay... wierd.

"So... I noticed you hanging out with Paul, Jared, and Kim." She said. I just nodded slowly at her. "How are they? I haven't really had the chance to talk to them for awhile. Becuase... well i'm pretty sure you heard they don't talk to alot of other people." Alright... what was she getting at here?

"Um, yeah i've heard that. But... well I mean they seem fine. They're really nice." I said. Leah nodded.

"What about Sam?" She asked. Ah, so that's what she's getting at.

"Oh... um I haven't gotten that chance to meet him yet." I said. This seemed to please Leah even more, than when she studied my face.

"I see... well when are you going to meet him?" She asked.

"Oh... well Kim invited me to go to a bonfire with them tomorrow. So, I guess i'm meeting him tomorrow." I said, once again I felt a blush lighting up my cheeks. What was with me? I don't even know this man yet, and just the thought of meeting him has me blushing.

"Oh..." Leah said. "A bonfire... I wasn't aware there was one going on tomorrow." She said. I just nodded. "Well then." She said, with an odd glint in her eye. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow." She said, before she stood back up and headed towards her seat. I nodded but didn't reply. Okay... that was totally wierd.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself as I sat back down in my seat. There was nothing special about the Swan girl. So I had no need to worry about her stealing my Sam away. Plus she hasn't even met him yet, so the was an added bonus. But i'm pretty sure even if he had met her, he wouldn't give her a second look. So that totally elimenated my worries about her hanging out with my old friends.

I sighed happily and relaxed back in my chair, with a smirk curling on my lips. Tomorrow will be the perfect opprotunity for me to strike and get my Sam back. I couldn't wait for the bonfire.

* * *

**Well TaaDaa! I hope you all liked it! Bella is finally going to meet Sam next chapter! Wooh!**

**Now for the scar thing most of you said, she should have a scar on her back, neck or arm. Which is weird because I was considering having her get the scars on her back... you all are on the same wavelength as me... it makes me feel special! Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for giving me your input. And to let you all know that Bella WILL have scars and they will be on the right side of her neck, and go down onto her back. So I hope everyone agrees with that!**

**Anyways... Review please! This chapter is the longest i've written so far, so i'm expecting some lovin'! haha :)**


	6. Chapter 6

********

********

Hi guys! The time has finally come... Bella meets Sam in this chapter! Can I hear a Woot Woot? Lol, anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...

* * *

Song quote of the day: "Tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy." Best Friend by: Toy-Box

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Was this really necessary?" I heard Bella ask. I looked over at her to see her smoothing down her dark washed skinny jeans, and tugging on her purple silk blouse. I just sighed at her.

"Would you stop fussing?" I asked.

"I'm not fussing." Bella grumbled. "And why did I have to wear flats? I mean seriously! This is a bonfire Kim." I just laughed at her.

"You really don't like getting dressed up do you?" I asked. Bella just shrugged at me. "Besides... you have people to impress remember?" _More like a certain SOMEONE to impress... but whatever._ Bells just sighed at me.

"Yeah, that's nice and all... but what if I get cold?" She asked.

"That's what these..." I said gesturing to the two jackets drapped over my right arm. "Are for." I said.

"I don't think that flimsy material will do much Kim." Bella pointed out. I sighed heavily and shot her a quick glare.

"That's what the bonfire" _And our werewolves,_ I added in my mind." Is for Bella. So quite complaining." I grumbled.

"I'm not complaining Kim." Bella said. I laughed at her.

"Oh yes you are, and you know it." I replied. Bella just stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled at her and shook my head. We walked the rest of the way to the beach in a comfortable silence. But the closer we got to the beach the more excited I became. Bella and Sam would finally be able to meet face to face. And I couldn't help to think that as the night grew on, and the air got colder Sam and Bella would cuddle up together. I could already see Bella sitting in between Sam's legs, with his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, while he pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. Sure it was a little to early for that... but a girl could dream right?

"There's not much people here." Bella pointed out, pulling me out of my day dream, once we neared the bonfire sight. I looked around to notice a couple of kids from our school, and only two Elders were here.

"Yeah, well the party really starts in about half an hour." I said. Bella looked over at me.

"Then why are we here so early?" She asked. I didn't answer her though. Because at that exact moment, Sam came out from the tree line carrying fire wood in his arms.

"Oh look." I said, motioning over to Sam. "Sam's here." Bella turned her head in the direction I pointed at, and once her eyes landed on Sam a blush immediately lit up her cheeks, and she turned her attention on the ground as if it suddenly became really intresting. Sam then looked over at us, and once he noticed Bella, he stoped dead in his tracks, as a smile started to spread across his face and his eyes seemed to light up. After a couple of seconds of Sam taking in Bella's apperance, he flickered his eyes to me. Sam gave me a small smile, to which I returned, and a nod of his head before he started to head back towards the fire pit.

"Come on." I said, tugging lightly on Bella's arm. "Let's go introduce you to Sam." Bella snapped her head up to look at me, her nervousness shinning through.

"I..uh-"

"It'll be fine." I said, cutting her off. "Besides Sam's a nice guy. And after listening to me, Paul, and Jared talk about you non-stop he really wants to meet you." I said. Which of course wasn't a lie considering he milked us for information every chance he got, but he's really wanted to meet Bella ever since he laid eyes on her. Bella took in a deep breath, I guess to calm her nerves, and gave me a small smile.

"Alright... sure." She said. I smiled back at her, grabbed a hold of her hand, and dragged her behind me as we made our way towards Sam.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

As Kim and I neared Sam, my stomach was suddenly assualted by butterflies and my heartbeat picked up radically. I was both excited and nervous about meeting Sam. I was excited becuase i'd finally be able to meet the man who's been haunting my dreams and every thought. But I was also nervous because I didn't want to make a complete idiot of myself.

"Hey Sam." Kim said, once we were standing behind him. Sam turned around to face us, and I found myself once again struck by his beauty, as I was the first day I saw him. He gave Kim a small smiled, but once he looked at me his smile grew, and his beautiful brown eyes seemed to become lighter. "Sam this is Bella, Bella this is Sam." Kim said, in way of introductions.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella." Sam said, in a deep smooth voice. I couldn't help help the slight blush the rose on my cheeks. They way he said my name... it almost sounded like a prayer.

"It's nice to finally meet you also Sam." I said, as I placed my hand in his out strechted one, to shake. Once our skin touched, I felt a slight tingle go up my arm and spread through my body, making me feel warm and calm. Effectively putting an end to my nerves. I blinked a couple of times in surprise, and looked down at our joined hands. My small pale hand was completely engulfed by his huge warm bronze one. "Wow." I whispered. "Your hot also."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, as I heard someone snicker behind us. I quickly turned my head around to notice Paul was the one that snickered, as he and Jared joined us.

"Um.." I said, turning back around to look up at Sam. He had an eyebrow raised, but his eyes were shining in amusement. "I.. I meant your hand. It's hot, like Paul's." I said, my blush growing ten fold, and i'm pretty sure making me look like a tomato.

"Yeah, we're all a little too warm blooded here." Sam said, with a slight chuckle. I nodded, and it was at that moment that I realized we were still holding hands. So I quickly let go, and nervously cleared my throat. Sam gave me a small smile and a wink, before he turned his attention to Paul and Jared. "We should go get the rest of the fire wood." He said. Paul and Jared both nodded, and headed off towards where I guess they kept the fire wood. "I'll see you in a few." Sam said, giving Kim a nod, and me a beautiful smile. I raised my hand and gave him a slight wave, before he turned and went after the other two.

"Well, that went well." Kim said. I turned and gave her a strange look.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "I just made a complete fool of myself." Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No you didn't Bella. Trust me, when I first talked to Jared I was blubbering, blushing mess. So you did just fine." She said. I sighed, and looked off to where the boys disappeared off to.

"Are you sure? You don't think Sam thinks i'm a ditwit do you?" I asked. Kim smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"No... I don't. To be honest with you, i'm pretty sure the only thing Sam was thinking about was how beautiful you were." She said. This caused me to snort in a very unlady like manner.

"Oh yeah... that's definitely what he was thinking." I said sarcastically.

"No really." Kim said. "You probably weren't able to see it, but I can tell Sam already likes you. I've known Sam for awhile Bella. So you're just going to have to trust me on this, okay?" Kim asked. I just nodded at her. "Now come on." Kim said, as she guided us closer to the bonfire. "It's starting to fill up, so let's find a good place by the fire so we don't get cold later on."

Kim and I sat for a couple of minutes talking before I noticed Jake. But this time he wasn't by himself. He was pushing a man in a wheel chair, who looked slightly like him, so I guessed it could have been his father. With two boys trailing behind him laughing and talking. But one of the boys looked slightly more taller and muscular than Jake and the other boy. When Jake finally took notice of me also, he smiled his contagious smile and gave me a small wave, but he didn't make his way over to where Kim and I were sitting. I smiled and gave him a small wave in return.

"Are you friends with Jacob?" I heard Kim ask. I turned to look at her and gave her a small shrug.

"I guess, I mean we've talked a little. But that's just about it." I said. "Why?" It was Kim who shrugged this time.

"Just curious." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I looked behind me and smiled up at Sam, who was smiling down at me.

"No, not at all." I said, patting the sand beside me. "Come on." Sam gave me a slight chuckle, and slowly but gracefully sat down beside me. I noticed once he sat down beside me, my shoulders which I didn't know were tense before relaxed, and I felt the warmth from his body flow through me. It was a very odd, but comforting effect. "You know..." I said, as I tilted my head to the side and eyed his tall muscular build. "You have a very calming personality. I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. I gave him a small shrug.

"I don't know. Your just so tall and big, and no offense, but if you wanted to i'm pretty sure you could look scary and dangerous. I guess I just wouldn't place you as a calm person." I said. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No offense taken. But you really are observant aren't you?" He asked. I gave him another shrug. "Well Bella." Sam said, giving me a smile that showed all of his white teeth, which shined in contrast against his russet skin. "There's alot of stuff you don't know about me. I guess we'll just have to get to know eachother, don't you think?" He asked, but there was something in Sam's tone that made me shiver in anticipation. "Are you cold?" Sam asked.

_No._"Yeah... kinda." I lied. I don't know why I lied... but there was something in me, that begged for me be closer to Sam, to touch him. And I some how knew telling Sam I was cold, would permite us to touch. Sam gave me a small smile, and wrapped his left arm around me, pulling my closer to his comforting heat. I sighed in content, and relaxed in Sam's hold. "You're so warm... It's really comforting." I said, as a small blush grew on my cheeks. Sam chuckled and I had a feeling he was going to respond but a voice cut him off.

"What do you think your doing?" I felt Sam stiffen, and his arm that he had wrapped around me tightened it's hold. I looked up at Sam to see him looking behind us.

"Leah." He said. I instantly sat up straighter and looked behind me as well.

"Fuck." I heard Paul whisper beside us, but I paid him no mind. Becuase standing there behind us was an enraged Leah Clearwater. But before I could inspect her expression, I had to take in her outfit. It was definitely one that was put together to grab attention from the male population... that's for sure. She was wearing a dark short skirt that barely covered her ass, and a tight form fitting red shirt that showed _way _to much cleveage in my opion. To some poeple I guess you'd say she looked like a slut, but to me i'd say she looked desperate for male attention... or maybe just one male in particular, Sam. And for some reason that made me feel insanely jealous.

"Answer my question Sam. What do you think your doing?" Leah asked again, through clenched teeth. It was at this time I took in her expression, and she looked murderous. Her once beautiful face, was covered in way to much make up, and snarled in such a hideous way. Her eyes were burning with rage, hatred, and jealousy. But I could also detect a little bit of hurt and betrayal.

"It's none of your business Leah." Sam said, in his calm soothing voice. But it didn't seem to have an affect on Leah.

"Like hell, it's none of my business!" Leah all but screamed.

"Calm down Leah."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down, when I see your arm wrapped around another woman!"

"Leah-"

"I can't believe you're cheating on me!" Leah screeched. This time effectively grabbing the attention of those around us. The chatter that was once filling the air, instantly silenced to take in the scene before them. Sam sighed, and dropped his arm from around me, before he stood up. I instantly felt a chill run through me, and I felt a little... empty with out Sam's warmth and arm wrapped around me.

"I'm not cheating on you Leah. We aren't even together anymore." Sam said, and I could tell he was loosing some of his cool.

"And you!" Leah said pointing at me. "You little slut! Do you like getting with other girl's men? Do you think you can just waltz in here, and be all woah is me? And play the sympathy card, using your parents death as an excuse to get into his pants? Well-"

"Leah! _ENOUGH!"_ Sam shouted, as he clenched his trembling hands into fists. "You will _never _speak to Bella that way again! Understand?" Leah snapped her attention towards Sam and glared at him.

"She got to you, Sam! She got to you! You're supposed to be with me! Not her! The little slut used her parents death's didn't she? Can't you see she's just ropping you in? I-"

"I said enough!" Sam repeated again. I bit my lip, at the onslaught of tears that so desperatly wanted to be released. "You need to stop."

"And you need to listen!" Leah shouted, but this time her shoulders seemed to slump in defeat. "Just... just come with me please? So we can talk in private?" The tone of her voice sounded desperate, and her face seemed to crumble into a broken hearted mask.

"Leah.." Sam said, loosing the harsh edge to his voice, replacing it with a gentle and loving tone. Causing more tears to prick at my eyes, but this time it wasn't from Leah's hurtful words... this time it was by the way Sam spoke to her. It was obvious he still loved her, even an idiot could tell. And for some reason that idea pained me.

"Please." Leah whispered. Sam was quiet for while, befor he gave a soft sigh, and gently grabbed her arm.

"Come one... let's go." He said. The air around us was quiet and tense, as everyone watched Sam and Leah walk off together. And even though it pained me, it hurt even worse when he didn't look back.

"Oh Bella." I heard Kim whisper, as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry." When I looked over at Kim, it was through blurry eyes. It was then that I realized I was crying. "What she said about you... and your parents. It was wrong..." I just shook my head and took a shakey breath.

"I think i'm just gonna head home." I whispered. Kim nodded and looked at me with understading eyes.

"Do you wan't me to come with you?" She asked. I shook my head at her and stood up.

"I'd rather be alone." I said.

"Alright... well, i'll call you tomorrow okay?" She said. All I did was nod, before I headed back home.

It wasn't until I was in the safety of my room, that I let the sobs come out and choke me. For the first time in my life, I actually cried from emotional pain, and not physical. But I didn't cry over my parents. Strangely I cried over Sam.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Leah... this has to stop." I said, once we were out of hearing and sight distance. I slowly let go of her arm, and ran my hand through my hair. "I've dealt with this long enough... but with what you said to Bella... well that was the final straw." Leah shook her head at me, as tears started to shine in her eyes.

"This can't be over yet Sam... It just can't be. I love you!" My heart clenched painfully on those last three words.

"I know Leah." I whispered.

"And you love me too Sam! I know you do!" She cried, as tears started to roll down her face.

"Oh Lee-Lee..." I whispered brokenly. I so desperatly wanted to wipe her tears away. But I didn't, becuase that move seemed to intimate, and if I did that, i'd feel as if I were betraying Bella.

"You... love me don't you Sam?" She asked. I swallowed thickly, and nodded my head.

"You know I do Leah." I said.

"Than why can't we be together?"

"Because it's not enough Leah... I still love you, yes. But it's not as strong as it used to be... I can't..."

"Is it Bella? Is that it? Are you saying you love her more than me? You barely know her Sam!" Leah shouted. The tears streaming down her face at a more faster pace.

"It's complicated Leah! I can't tell you... but we just weren't meant to be!"

"Oh, and you and Bella were?" She asked. I didn't answer her, I just looked at her tear stained face. Her mascara leaving thick black trails down her cheeks. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Leah spoke again. "Well? Are you and Bella supposedly 'meant to be'?" She said, putting quotation marks around those three words. I just sighed, and took a step back from her. Hoping to show her through my actions and words, that it was really over between us.

"I'm sorry Leah. I really am." I said.

"No.." Leah said. "You can't end this..."

"I already did, a long time ago."

"But-"

"This really needs to end here and now. You need to move on Leah, like I have-"

"You haven't moved on Sam! You still love me! You said so yourself!" I just shook my head at her.

"Just let me go Leah... Let the idea of us being together go." I said.

"Sam..." I grabbed Leah's hand in mine, and gave it a soft squeeze before I let it go.

"Bye Leah." I whispered.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

This can't be over... He said he still loves me... There's still a chance, right?

"Leah honey?" I heard my mom call through the door. "Are you alright?" I quickly cleared my throat and wiped at my eyes before I answered her.

"Yeah mom... I'm... i'm fine." I called back, my voice breaking slightly.

"Are you sure? Do you need anything? You don't sound to good sweetheart."

"I'm fine mom... really." I called.

"If your sure." She replied her voice unsure, before I heard her footsteps walk away from my door. I took in a deep shakey breath, and closed my eyes tightly as more tears started to fall.

I won't give up on Sam... I just can't, but would it always be like this? Will I always cry over Sam?

* * *

**Whew! *wipes away imaginary sweat from forehead* I honestly think that was the longest chapter i've ever written before! I hope you all liked it!**

**And don't worry, Bella and Sam will make up next chapter... you know, Sam will clear the air with Bella, and explain the stuff about Leah to her.**

**Anways... Review please!**

**Oh I also suggest you all listen to the song Cry by: Kelly Clarkson. In a way it describes Leah perfectly, or it will in later chapters. But I think it not only descirbes my Leah, but SM's Leah also.**


	7. Chapter 7

********

********

Hey guys. I'd like to apologize for not updating earlier. But if any of you read my other story It Was Meant To Be, you all would know the delay was do to loosing my best friend. So I think I was allowed some time off from writing, right? Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...

* * *

Song quote of the day: "Giving up is not easy." Last Song by: Dave Days

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I don't know Kim." I said, as I plopped myself down in the kitchen table chair. "They seemed pretty lovey-dovey last night." I heard Kim laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Wow Bella. Is it just me or do you have low self-esteem issues? All they did was walk away to have privacy. I didn't see any hand holding, or them laughing, running away towards the sunset."

"Shut up Kim." I grumbled.

"Look Bella." Kim said with a sigh. "Sam _doesn't_ love Leah anymore." I snorted.

"Are you sure? Because it was pretty obvious by the way that Sam looked at her that he still loves her." I said. "Even a blind monkey would be able to tell that he loved her."

"Well what do you expect? They have a past together, so sure he may still love her. But he's not _in_ love with her. You and I both know there's a major difference between loving someone, and being IN love with someone."

"Yeah but-"

"No but's Bella." Kim said, cutting me off. "Okay... just listen. Paul and Jared know Sam pretty dang well. So well infact that they can basically hear and know what he's thinking-**(A/N Wink Wink ;])**- So I can tell you that what love Sam had for Leah is slowly fading into a love that someone would have for a friend, or a sister."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Kim said. "Besides... with what Leah said about you and your parents deaths last night... Well, lets just say if she pulls anything like that ever again Sam might just flip his lid. He's usually a calm man, but I can tell you if he finds anything to threaten or hurt the people he cares about in any way he'll pummel them."

"He'll hit Leah?" I asked, slightly shocked. Kim laughed.

"No! Sam would never hurt a woman. I'm just saying, that he might be a little more harsh to Leah is all." She said.

"Oh... right." I said.

"But, anyways. How are you? Besides feeling a little upset and a tad played by Sam. Because I know what Leah said was uncalled for." I sighed and shook my head.

"In all honesty i'm okay... I mean sure what she said hurt, and was not needed. But I'm fine. I miss my parents, but I know they wouldn't want me to cry over them just because of some bitchy girls mean words." I said. This caused Kim to laugh.

"That should be Leah's new nickname!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"What, bitchy girl?" I asked.

"No... we should modify it a little, just so she can be called... well... Bitch!"

"Isn't that just a tad mean?" I asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Nope. Not at all!" She said. "Besides you know girls best weapons aren't fists... but words. Oh, and I know alot of few choice words!"

"Okay Kim... Calm down." I said, a smile now on my face.

"What! It's true! Oh, like when she's coming I can say 'something bitchy this way comes'. See what I did there? I changed wicked, with bitchy." I just laughed at her.

"Yeah Kim.. I know."

"Oh you're just-" But she was cut of by the sound of the doorbell. "Were you expecting anyone?" She asked, as I stood up to go answer the door.

"No..." I said, trailing off.

"Oh.. well okay. Anyways I should go, I meeting up with Jared soon." She said, just as I reached the door.

"Yeah, okay, bye." I said.

"Bye!" She called, as I hit the 'end' button."

"Sam?" I asked, once I opened the door, to find him standing on my porch with his hands in his pockets, and a shy smile on his face.

"Uh.. hey Bella. I... I was wondering if I could talk with you." He said. I stared at him for a second before I nodded and stepped aside.

"Sure... Come on in." I said. Sam shot me a blinding smile, which momentarily left me breathless, as he slipped his way through the doorway. Once I gathered my barings I made my way into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. I motioned for Sam to do the same. "So... what's up?" I asked, slightly nervous. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"I'd like to apologize." He said. For what? For making me feel special in your presense? For embarassing me, by walking off with Leah after she yelled at me? "For what Leah said to you." This caused me to snort, in a very unlady like way.

"That's nice and all. But don't you think Leah should be the one to apologize for what she said to me?" I asked.

"Well... I don't think she will." He said. I just nodded.

"I know that. And I honestly don't expect her to." I said. "So why are you?" Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his short black hair.

"Because... I... I just didn't like what she said to you. It... well it didn't run well with me." He said. I nodded at him. "But, i'd also like to explain myself." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... I'd like to expliain everything to you about Leah and I... the break up. Just... everything."

"But... why?" I asked, slightly confused and shocked.

"Because Bella, I don't want what I had with Leah to get in the way of our... friendship. You're already very special to me, okay?" He said, and those words caused my heart to stutter. _You're already very speacial to me..._ Oh god, I think I just swooned a little. I nodded dumbly for him to continue.. I don't think I could form a coherent sentence at this moment. What the hell is this man doing to me?

"Okay.." Sam said with a slight nod. "Right, well before I continue I want to to remember that what Leah and I had is in the past alright?" He asked. I gave him a small nod. "And what I felt for her... I don't feel for her anymore. I wan't you to understand that." He said, looking me right in the eye, and it almost seemed as if he was staring straight into my soul. Oh dear lord... please don't tell me i'm already falling for him!

"Yeah... I... I understand." I said, in a quiet voice. Sam gave me a slight smile, and took a deep breath.

"Alright." He said. "Well i've basically known Leah my whole life. As is commom growing up on the Rez... here everybody, knows everybody. But, it wasn't until highschool that I started to have feelings for her. I was a junior and she was a freshmen. I started to hang out with her more, and during that time I couldn't help but fall for her. She was funny, independent, nice, beautful, and with just one look she could put you in your place. It wasn't short after that I asked her out for a date. And after that we were insperable. We were La Push highschools golden couple. I really couldn't have been happier, than to have her by my side.

She was my everything. It was senior year... and I was so in love with her, I honestly thought we were going to get married. I mean I would sometimes even picture her pregnant with our children." He paused for a second, with a small sad smile on his face. And I couldn't help but to sit there in shock. If he loved her so much... how could he just end it? "I mean, I already had our future planned out. I got a scholarship to a great college. So I figured while I was in college I could study business and open up my own mechanics shop, have a stable and good paying job. And then once everything wa settled Leah and I would get married, and have tons of babies...But, it was the beginning of summer. Leah and I were going to spend every waking moment together before I went off to college, seeing as I'd only really get to see her on holidays.

It was a tuesday when we go into a stupid fight. She was worried i'd leave her. She feared i'd find some pretty college girl, and leave her. I kept on telling her how stupid she was for thinking that. I mean I loved her, so deeply. So when she left... I just felt so... angry. I, I had to get out of there. To leave you know? So I decided to spend awhile in Seattle. Little did I know my disappearing act would cause some worry." He gave a short humorless laugh and shook his head. "It was weird though, because while I was in...Seattle... I went through some changes. A late growth spurt I guess you could call it. And I got some different views of the world... I also found that I couldn't leave La Push... I needed to stay here. So... when.. when I came back, everything was good for awhile.

I dropped my scholarship, started to work around the Rez, you know keeping it safe and what not, and I got a part time job at an construction company. Leah and I got back together... but it just wasn't the same. I mean I still loved her, but it just felt different... wierd almost. It was as if my heart wasn't fully in it... It seemed like it was waiting for the right someone to come along and claim it. Leah just... didn't own my heart anymore." At this Sam gave me a meaningful look, that made my breath catch in my throat. His warm brown eyes bored into mine, and they seemed to be filling me with an unknown emotion. "She.. She just wasn't it for me I guess. But I couldn't seem to let it go. It wasn't until I saw the way Jared and Kim were together to tell me to end it with Leah. The love that Leah and I had for eachother seemed ameture to what Kim and Jared have. The way they looked at eachother, the way they acted... I just knew I could never have that with Leah.

Sure it hurt to break up with her... but I just couldn't do it anymore. I mean, I didn't still wanna be with her and then one day leave her when the right one came along. So I decided to end it, before it got any worse. Leah took it hard, and she wouldn't leave her house for a while... She just changed. She wouldn't smile as much, she never talked to anyone any more... she was a shell of herself. And I know I did that to her. But... whenever Leah saw me... she'd plead with me to take her back. She wouldn't and still can't let me go. She... she's very determined... and she still loves me. I know that much. But I don't love her anymore... not like I used to. So... with what happened last night, what you saw, and how she reacted... it was nothing new."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Sam sighed, and rubbed at his eyes.

"Whenever Leah saw me talking to other girls while we were still together... she'd get possesive. She'd walk right up to me and kiss the living day lights out of me, or for lack of better wording, give the other girls the 'stink eye'. She just got jealous easily... and that didn't change, even after I broke up with her. She'd just start yelling at me and yelling at the other girls. Saying how they were stealing me away from her and calling them home wreckers or whatever." Sam gave a short laugh, and shook his head. "She even yelled at old Mrs. Jamison, Leah found me on Mrs. Jamison's porch fixing her porch swing, and she just went off. She asked Mrs. Jamison if Mr. Jamison was becoming a bore, and if she liked younger men." Sam rolled his eyes at that. "I can never seem to shake her... it's as if Leah is around every corner." That caused me to laugh a little.

"So... what happened last night is a common occurence?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Pretty much... yeah." He said.

"Wow..." Was all I said, as I let everything he told me sink in. And during that time, I also couldn't help but remember the conversation I had with Jacob a few days ago about Sam. Everything that Jacob said, pretty much matched up with everything Sam said. But I still couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something. Something... out of this world. I sighed and shook my head. I'll think and contemplate over this later. "That's... I'm sorry." I said, causing Sam to give me a strange look.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"For everything that you went through. I mean you fall completely in love with Leah, then you go through... some sort of change. You have to drop your scholarship, and forget about your ideas for the future you had planned. Then once you get back with your girlfriend you find that your love doesn't seem the same anymore, so you dump her. Then to top it off... she basically starts to... I guess, stalk you." I said. This caused Sam to laugh.

"I guess, stalking could be used to descirbe what she does..." He said.

"But... it must hurt." I said. Sam tilted his head to the side, making him look incredably adorable. God dammit! Why must I think of him like that! Adorable, handsome, sexy... if anything, considering we really just met... we're only friends!

"Hurt?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah... I mean you still love her- but!" I said, halting him when he tried to protest. "Even if that love changed... you still love her. You'll always love your first love Sam, it doesn't go away... So I know it must hurt, to see her like this. Alone and sad. With what I saw of her last night, I know she's still heart broken. So that means you obviously know it too." I said. "So I know you must hate yourself for breaking her heart... right?" I asked. Sam stared at me quietly for a couple of seconds before he nodded.

"Yeah." He said. I gave him a small smile. "Your very... observant aren't you?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"You could say that." I said. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"You know..." He said. "I can't wait to actually start to get to know you. I have a feeling i'll like what I find out." At that I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh... um... I'm not so sure about that. I'm pretty boring." I said.

"Nonsense." Sam said, giving me a small smile. Then his eyes trailed over to the clock on the stove, and he sighed.

"Do you have to leave?" I asked. Sam nodded.

"Unfortunately." He said, standing up, his tall fram towering over me. I stood up myself, and walked him to the door.

"Thanks for allowing me to talk with you Bella." Sam said, once he was standing outside the front door. I smiled up at him.

"No problem." I said.

"I'm... well I'm actually planning on having a barbeque on wednesday with the guys and Kim, I was wondering if you'd like to come." He said, giving me another shy smile.

"Really?" I asked, to which Sam nodded. "I'd love to come.. sure." I said. Sam smiled wider and nodded.

"Great." He said. "I'll see you then." And with that he walked swiftly down the porch steps.

"Yeah." I called after him. "I'll see you then." And with that I closed the door, and let out a very uncharacteristic girly squeal. Who would've thought, that having a talk about Leah would lead to Sam asking me out on a date?

Well, okay. So he didn't ask me out on a date... but it's close enough.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

_So I take it every thing went well then?_ Paul asked, after my meeting with Bella played over.

_Yep.. you could say that. _I said. Paul laughed through the mental link.

_Now it makes me wonder how she'll take all this wolf business. I wonder if she'll take if like Kim did, and faint once she saw Jared as a wolf. That shit was funny._ I mentally rolled my eyes at him.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nose to the ground Paul... pay attention._

_You got it boss._ That warranted him another mental eye roll, but other than that it was silent, and we left eachother to our own thoughts. And like usual, ever since the day I imprinted on her, my thoughts strayed to Bella. I thought about how beautiful her eyes were, how her laugh sounded like music, how bright her smile was... but most of all her understanding nature. So far she seemed selfless, and seemed to pay more attention to what people had to say, and what they felt, before her own emotions. She was perfect.

Suddenly a sickely sweet smell hit Paul's nose, and alerted me through the mind link. _Oh shit! That's strong... This is obviously very fresh Sam. No longer than five minutes old._

_Alright! I'll be right there in a minute._ I thought, before I let a howl loose in the air to alert Jared. It wasn't thirty seconds later before Jared's thoughts entered our own.

_What's up? _He asked.

_Bloodsucker. _Was what I answered. Before I saw through Paul's mind a flash of white from the corner of his eye.

_Incoming! _He yelled.

* * *

**And WaaLaa! Another long chapter! Well, for my writing standards atleast :)... I hope you all enjoyed it! Review please!**


	8. Reasons & Update deadline

**Hello my lovlies! Wow, so it's been over a year since you all have heard from me... and im terribly sorry! I know you all are most likely angry at me for not updating in such a long time and I apologize.**

**The reason why I haven't updated in a while is because my life has been in the crapper for a long ass time... and well as the saying goes; shit happens. Basically as most of you know from my previous chapters, I lost one of my best friends due to cancer, and then last school year life decided to slap me in the face. Alot of stuff went down and I fell into a deep depression..**

**So long story short, I tried to commit suicide and obviously I failed (considering since you all are reading this), I wasn't hospitalized, but I did have to go see a psychiatrist and therapist... turns out I suffer from depression, anxiety, and I have OCD... which I kind of already knew I had, im a freak when it comes to things being in order.. but that's besides the point. **

**Anyway I started to get better around May and June... and I was back to my oldself... well my oldself on medication but whatever. So when I was feeling better I found motivation to log into my fanfiction account and update! The only problem? A killer case of writers block.**

**A killer case of writers block that I still suffer from... which is another reason why I haven't updated in so long. And I know you all are probably like "Well why didn't you tell us sooner?", and honestly... I dont know why.**

**So this is the deal... If I dont update any of my current stories that are in progress by the end of December, you can all send me hate mail! How does that sound?**

**So since I gave myself a dead line, I will try to update before it ends...even if the chapters do come out looking like total pooh, at least I updated right?**

**OH! and one last thing before I sign off... one of my readers sent me a review telling me she/he hated me... so I'm going to use one of my favotire song lyrics to convey my feelings to this certain reader.. are you ready?**

**"If you love, me thank you! If you hate, me fuck you!"**

**Sound harsh? Well I'm sorry... but I think everyone knows from my old profile information, and small rants in some chapters from my stories... that I dont take shit from anyone...so maybe you should think next time before you tell someone you hate them..**

**Because heck, I dont know, but maybe that person that you just said you hated has low self-esteem issues, suffers from depression and anxiety, and oh I dont know... tried to commit suicide once or twice... Just sayin'...**

**So a word of advice... maybe you should think before you speak... you never know the effect your words will have on someone.**

**Anywho... that's all for now! I promise i'll update again before 2012!**

**I love and miss you all so much...**

**Yes I even love and miss you, reviewer who hates me!**

**Till next time**

**~Tay**


	9. Chapter 8

**Im BaaaaAAAAAAck! So How have you all been? Good I hope :)... So like I promised I updated again before 2012, yay me! Anyways I'm still suffering from writers block, and i'm a tad rusty so if this chapter sucks I apologoze before hand.. anyways enjoy!**

**P.S. I have something I want to talk to you guys about, but that'll be at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Hah, me owning Twilight? I wish!**

* * *

Song qoute of the day: "I'm not a stranger, no I am yours." Cut by: Plumb

**Sam P.O.V.**

"Paul, you gotta lighter?" I asked, as I stared down at the twitching remains of the leech we had just killed.

"Yeah, right here." He said, as he threw it towards me. I nodded in thanks.

"That was lame though... it was way to easy to take the thing down." Jared grumbled, as he watched the limbs catch fire.

"Yeah, well easy or not, it was still disgusting." Paul said. "I'm gonna need mouthwash soon. The vamp tasted fucking disgusting." I snorted.

"Well what did you expect? For it to taste like cotten candy?" I asked. Paul shook his head.

"Of course not...but still." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you guys can head back now...I'm gonna have to wait till the fire burns down some... don't want the forest to catch fire." Jared and Paul nodded.

"Alright see ya man." Jared said, before both he and Paul phased and headed back towards La Push. I sighed heavily and watched as the purple colored smoke dfrited towards the sky.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

After my ten minute squealing fest, and happy dance around the kitchen, I picked up a the phone and dialed Kim's number.

"Hello?"

"Kim...you'll never guessed what just happened!" I said, as I laughed breathlessy through the phone.

"What? Did you and Sam have some hot heavy sex... you seem to be breathing a little heavily." Kim said.

"What? God no!" I said.

"Well that sucks." Kim said.

"Kim!" I admonished.

"Sorry." Kim laughed. "So what happened?"

"Well... Sam sorta asked me out I guess." I said.

"What? Seriously! That's awesome Bella!"

"I know."

"Where'd he ask you to go with him?"

"Well... he asked me to come to the bonfire he's having." I said.

"Wow... already? Jared waited a month before he told me." I heard Kim say.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, um nothing... I meant that it took Jared a month before he could ask me out... It seems Sam really likes you." She said. I blushed a little.

"Yeah... I hope he does." Kim laughed.

"I can feel your blush through the phone!" She said.

"What? Shut up! No you can't!" I said with a laugh. "Besides.. how do you even know if i'm blushing?" I asked.

"That's because I know you Bella." Kim said. "So... how did your talk with Sam go earlier though?" I shrugged, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"It went okay, I suppose. He told me everything that went on between him and Leah, and explained some stuff to me." I said.

"Like what stuff?"

"Just basically why Leah is acting the way she is, and not to expect her to back off soon. From what Sam told me ever since they broke up she's been like that. All posessive and crazy." I said. I heard Kim sigh through the other line.

"Yeah... He's basically right about that." She said.

"If you ask me, that doesn't seem really healthy. If I were Sam I'd get a restraining order put on her or something." I said. Kim laughed.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But Sam is a good guy... he wouldn't want to embarass Leah like that."

"Who cares if it's embarassing! That girls a stalker... If anything she's embarassing herself, by following Sam around and acting like a crazy ex-girlfriend." I said.

"Ha, true that sister!" Kim said. "I thi-" The faint sound of a doorbell cut her off. "Oh, that must be Jared coming back. Hey is it okay if I call you back later?"

"Yeah sure it's fine... I'll talk to ya later." I said.

"Alrighty, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone with a sigh and looked up towards the ceiling. I let a soft smile grace me face, as I imagined Sam's eyes smiling down at me.

* * *

**So there you all have it! I apologize once again for the crappy out come, and the shortness of it but hey... I updated! WOOH!**

***IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!* I just wanted to let you guys know, you all are the most sweetest and understanding people ever. All of your reviews warmed my heart and made me smile. You have know idea how happy you guys made me...even though you guys don't really know me you all were still patient and didn't pressure me into updating too soon, and I cant thank you guys enough.**

**So I thought, hey! why don't we all get to know eachother? So I came up with this idea that you guys can ask me questions... And they can be about what you want to know. You can ask questions about my stories, about me, or about life in general...What ever you guys feel like asking me go ahead and do so. And I will pick some select questions and put my answers to them in the next chapter.**

**And in return, every chapter i'll ask you guys a question! How does that sound? I think it'll be fun getting to know you guys, and you guys getting to know me.**

**So here's my question of the day: If you could be an animal, what animal would you be?**

**My answer for that would be a pug! haha**

**Anyways I can't wait for your guys' feedback and questions :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
